My Little Adept: Friendship is Alchemy
by Dracobolt
Summary: A somewhat different set of elements governs this equine spoof of Golden Sun. Join Twilight Sparkle and her friends as they bring harmony back to the world by lighting the elemental lighthouses and facing an old foe.  MLP:FiM/GS spoofover


Written late one night as comment fic on GameFAQs. This is a very silly story. I hope that everyone enjoys seeing the magic of friendship in Weyard.

**Friendship is Alchemy**

Five young mares looked on in satisfaction as Fluttershy placed her Orb of Kindness into the pedestal atop the lighthouse aerie. "There we go..." the shy pegasus pony murmured as she nudged it into place with her nose. "Oh my!" she added, stumbling backwards and tripping over her hooves as the orb burst into brilliant light.

"Wow..." the ponies chorused in wonder.

"We did it, girls!" Twilight Sparkle said, the first to break the hush. "I'm so glad! With our friendship, we lit the elemental lighthouses and brought harmony back to Equestria!

"And you know what this means, right?" A pink pony with a curly mane blew a party noisemaker. "It's time to par-tay!"

"I think Pinkie Pie is quite right," said Rarity. "We're heroines, after all. And we deserve to relax after such an arduous journey." She shuddered and gave her hooves a woebegone glance. They had too long suffered the strains of travel. Before any party, Rarity knew she needed a spa visit.

"Not so fast!" cried a voice, and the six friends strained to see past the glow of the Orb of Kindness to discern the figure approaching from the other side of the aerie. "Thank you so much for unlocking the power of harmony," continued the voice, "but I can't let you leave while you're still linked to it. For the power belongs to me, the Great and Powerful Trixie!" The mare, now visible and wearing her signature star-spangled hat and cape, chortled haughtily.

"What the hay are you doing here?" Applejack demanded, one hoof pawing the floor, as though it was all she could do to stop from charging the uppity unicorn.

"Yeah! I thought you learned your lesson that time with the Ursa Minor!" Rainbow Dash was neck and neck with Applejack, ready to back up the farm pony if she decided to attack.

"Yes, well..." Trixie looked momentarily disconcerted, but then her smug smile returned. "As though an Ursa Minor could keep me down for long!"

"Well, let's see if you can handle a Sonic Rainboom!" It seemed that Rainbow Dash would disappear into the skies, but Applejack's teeth clamped around her tail.

"Y'can't do that!" Applejack said through her clenched teeth. "You'll hit the rest of us as well!"

Trixie laughed. "Oh, Rainbow Dash, always so delightfully thick-headed."

"Hey!" It took Rarity and Twilight to help Applejack restrain their pegasus friend at that point.

"All right, Trixie," said Twilight. "Whatever you want with the Elements of Harmony, we can't let you have them. Princess Celestia herself entrusted us with this mission, and we'll stop you if we have to." Twilight's horn glowed with magic, and she added, "You know we can."

"So you think, Twilight Sparkle, so you think." Trixie looked grim now, even angry. "But you weren't the only one to get special powers. You all think you're so great, wielding the power of harmony! But I found power as well, a power which you can never know!" Her horn lit with an ominous glow. Storm clouds rumbled in the distance. Fluttershy let out an 'eep!' and cowered behind her friends.

"She's calling up a storm!" Rarity exclaimed. "And I left my umbrella in my other bags!"

Trixie laughed. "I'll stay dry and you will feel the pain!"

"Chocolate rain!" Pinkie Pie cried as the first drops of brown liquid pelted from the skies.

"Ah ain't never seen nothin' like it!" Applejack said.

"Give me your hat!" Rarity demanded frantically. "My coiffure won't be able to withstand this!"

While the other ponies fussed over the unnatural weather, Twilight Sparkle kept her gaze locked on Trixie. "The power of discord, huh?" she said. "I've read about it before, but it's no match for the Elements of Harmony, not when they're unified like this!"

"Then I'll just have to separate you all!" Trixie was glowing with an aura of power that was many thousands of times more powerful than anything Twilight had ever felt. Not even Princess Celestia gave off this sort of aura! How had Trixie managed to gain such power? What could they do to-

There was a peculiar whirring noise. Trixie looked puzzled. Twilight glanced around. There was a strangely mechanical aspect to the sound.

"Wh-what's that?" Fluttershy whimpered, clinging to Rainbow Dash.

"Another trick, Trixie?" Dash yelled. "Just let me get my hooves on you, and-"

"Whoooaaaa! My Pinkie Sense is-"

WHUMP.

Six mares stared at the tall blue box that had materialized right where Trixie had been standing a moment before. Before they could regain their voices, a door opened in the box, and a stallion stepped out.

"Sorry about the bumpy landing, Ditzy," he said as he exited, speaking to someone still inside. "I must have miscalculated. I'll just take a peek and- Oh, hello," said the stallion, seeing Twilight and her friends for the first time. "Sorry, don't mind me."

"Wow! That was super cool!" As usual, Pinkie Pie took the oddest of happenings in stride. "I knew that a stranger would be showing up because my left ear itched and then my tail twitched and-"

"Who are you?" Twilight asked the stallion, talking over the party pony.

"Who, me? I'm the Doctor," the stallion said. Twilight looked at his flank. The hourglass cutie mark in no way signified medicine to her, but some cutie marks weren't immediately obvious. "Sorry to disturb you ladies. We were just passing through. Made a slight miscalculation in the coordinates, no doubt. Or there could have been an eddy in the time-space continuum." After introducing himself, the Doctor had started pacing around, and he was halfway around the blue box by this point. "Hello, what's this?" The Doctor stuck his head back around the side, looking rather sheepish. "Well, on the bright side, with all the jewels on these shoes, you can probably get a really good price for them on e-hay."

_Fin._


End file.
